Wonderings of Katie Bell
by Tempus-edax-rerum
Summary: Katie sees Oliver's girlfriends through the years and wonders why he can't see that they're perfect for each other. OW/KB
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, I thought that katie and Oliver really needed a story based around this song, so I wrote one, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review!

Oh, yeah I need a disclaimer.

_Not mine._

There, all done.

* * *

**The Many Girlfriends of Oliver Wood**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

**-Katie's POV-**

You could hear them from across the common room, arguing again, Oliver and his latest girlfriend. She was blonde, 4th year, like Oliver. I wish they'd stop; I hate it when people argue.

"Well you shouldn't have said it then!" she shouted at him,

"Emma, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Yeah, well you should have thought about that at the time! We're through!" and she stormed off, leaving Oliver staring after her.

The rest of the common room, including myself had been listening, you could _feel _everyone listening. Oliver looked around the room, blushing. He spotted me in the corner and slowly walked over,

"Hi Katie, er how you been?" he asked awkwardly

"I'm fine." I told my very best friend, we'd grown up together and he'd become my big brother, always looking out for me, the youngest Gryffindor.

This was my first year and everyone was so much bigger than I was. The whole castle was huge and I was always getting lost.

"Uh, why are girls so frustrating Katie?" Oliver asked me a few days later,

"Huh? I don't know, probably the same reason boys are so annoying" I told him,

"I mean, I was just trying to make her laugh and she blows up in my face. What did I do wrong Katie?"

* * *

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I watched him date many girls at Hogwarts, he wasn't a player, they just weren't right for him. He was like the prince in that story; the one who was looking for the perfect princess but couldn't find 'the one' until she knocked on his door in the middle of a storm.

I am sat alone in the empty common room, to fight the silence I turn on the radio. The Syron Sisters are playing my ultimate favourite song. I start to sing along to the words and the common room door opens up and Oliver and his newest girlfriend come through, she's giggling at something he's said and he's grinning like a maniac and my stomach tightens. I don't remember when I started seeing Oliver as something more than a friend, but halfway through my 3rd year I realised that I had a very large crush on my oldest and very best friend. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder, laughs at him again and kisses his cheek. Then as if she's just noticed something, she looks around the room, I turn around quickly, not wanting to seem as though I was watching them, even if I was.

She spots me and says something to Oliver.

"Hey, Katie? Would you mind changing the song over? Jess' hates this song,"

Blushing, I nod and turn over to a different channel.

"Thanks"

His girlfriend giggles one last time, and pecks his cheek again.

"Thank-you for the wonderful time tonight Oliver," smiling, she flicks her hair once again and runs up the stairs to her dorm.

Oliver watches after her for a few seconds and then turns around as if remembering that I'm in the room, he walks over to where I'm still sat, struggling to write my charms essay.

"Hey, what you doing up so late?" he asks sitting in one of the many empty chairs dotted around the room.

"Just charms," I told him,

"When does it have to be in?"

"Wednesday."

"What's the problem?" he asks, "You've got plenty of time to do it, like tomorrow. You shouldn't be staying up this late, you've got practise in the morning."

"Yeah I know! Some crazed quidditch captain keeps giving me pointless early morning practices. I'm barely getting enough sleep as it is! Oh, and you should know that Wednesday _is_ tomorrow."

"Oh, well sorry, no-can-do."

I hit his arm, "You kidding? Change the practices, then I could sleep!"

"What and miss your morning hair? Besides, I thought you loved seeing me first thing in the morning."

I blush; it's a scarily accurate statement.

"What do you mean?" she yells at him, "Just because you've got a place in Puddlemere United doesn't mean we should break up!"

Oliver tries to protest, but she shouts him down,

"No, I'm your girlfriend; I should mean more to you than your stupid infatuation with a _game! _I repeat, _a game!_ If I'm not that important to you, then you're right, we should break up."

She marches away before he can say anything else. We're at the graduation, Oliver's. I'm still sat down, I daren't get in the way of an argument.

"She just doesn't understand Oliver," I whisper silently, his mad infatuation, it's more than a game to him. His father died in the First War*, a hero, but that didn't help pay the bills. His mother worked in Flourish and Blotts to make ends meet. Oliver knew that professional quidditch players were paid well, so he had to be the best, that way he could provide for his mother. Only, everyone else just thought he was obsessed.

* * *

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

The crowds were huge, I could easily have gotten lost, never mind being 17. This was Oliver's first game as an actual player on the team instead of being a reserve, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world.

"Hi, Katie!" I turned around to see Oliver stood there, his arm draped around a beautiful red-haired woman, she was wearing one of the shortest skirts I'd ever seen on a living person. I felt awkward stood there, me in my Puddlemere United t-shirt and converses, her in that skirt and heels, all dressed up and Oliver in his uniform, looking amazingly hot. He'd invited me to the game when he'd come to visit me in St Mungo's last week. I wasn't really supposed to be going to anything exciting, my therapist had told me. I told her that there was no-way I was going to miss Oliver's first real game, so she'd had to give in to my demands, but I wasn't allowed to 'go crazy' as she put it.

It was really awkward being in a box with Oliver's energetic girlfriend, every time he saved a goal she'd jump up and down. I was surprised she could walk in those heels, let alone jump. I wished that I could that; cheer, let Oliver that I was cheering him on, life wasn't fair. Instead, I was stuck, the only thing I was allowed to do was clap, and shout occasionally, stupid necklace. Why me?

They won the game, I was so happy, euphoric. The red-head and I went down to the player's changing rooms, well, she ran and I followed, slowly.

I got there in just enough time to see Oliver passionately embrace his girlfriend and my heart broke in two. I didn't want to disturb them or embarrass myself, so I went back to the hospital, alone.

* * *

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I tried to convince myself that it was all ok, Oliver was my best friend, but he was also male. I'd no reason to presume that I was anything more than his almost-little-sister, and oldest friend. It still hurt though. I thought about him all that night, the times I'd had to rescue him from giving up after we lost a quidditch match, the times when he and whichever-girlfriend-he'd-had-at-the-time-had broken-up and the times when he worried about his mum. Through everything and I'd been the one there to help him. Always.

* * *

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

"Hey, Katie?" he said to me one day whilst he was sat at my bedside in 'Mungo's, "What you gonna do now?"

I looked up from the pictures he'd brought with him this time. He usually brought something each time he visited, nothing expensive and usually something that would help me get through the agonising days of boredom.

"What do you mean?"

He looked sheepish for a second, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to share a flat with me, it's just that living alone takes its toll and you probably don't want to live with your parents now that you've graduated, so I was wondering if you wanted to share a flat. I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind, I'm an old family and everything."

I just stared at him for a few seconds in shock. Live with Oliver? Just the two of us? Yes please!

"Yeah, sure. I'll just have to get a job first, then I can help with the rent."

He grinned, "Come on, I talked to the Healer in charge and he said that you could be discharged early since you're doing so well."

"And you didn't tell me!" I yelled grinning like a Cheshire cat, and I hit his arm.

"Ouch!" he laughed, "Come on let's celebrate."

We walked down the street, Oliver had bought us both an ice-cream from the van just outside the park. The guy selling ice-creams had given Oliver a funny look when he'd tried to pay with sickles.

"Oliver!" I hissed, "Muggle money!"

"Oh, yeah, er, sorry." He paid the money and we left the guy standing there, staring after us like we were nuts. We entered the park and found a bench to sit on.

"So, how's England's best quidditch team?" I asked between mouthfuls of ice-cream.

"It's great," he enthused

"What? Better than your old quidditch team?" I smiled,

"Yeah, far!" he said, trying to be serious.

I gaped at him, "You…" I couldn't even finish.

"Yeah, especially the chasers. I can't think why I didn't pick good ones for my team!" he was smiling by now, and still not looking at me, merrily eating away at his ice-cream.

"There was always that one chaser, I don't know why I put her on the team. Must have been favouritism, I suppose."

"I'm the best chaser you've ever known!" I told him, fuming.

"I should have chosen McLaggen,** he was much better" he continued, smiling, then stole a look at my outraged face from the corner of his eye.

"You just compared me to that…that… that…!" I couldn't finish, Oliver was sat there laughing his head off at my attempt to speak, while I wrestled with my vocabulary, trying to find the right word to describe McLaggen.

"Right," I said finally, "if you think that's so funny!"

I dumped the rest of my ice-cream on his lap, he almost stopped laughing, almost.

"Katie!" he whined, still smiling, I stood there laughing at him, he looked ridiculous. "These are my best jeans!"

"Don't lie to me, they're the most worn-out jeans I've ever seen!" I said, with a new eruption of giggles at the sight of him stood there, ice-cream smeared across his jeans.

"So you think its funny do you?" he asked, revenge dancing in his eyes. I nodded and he came towards me, the rest of his ice-cream in his hand. I stood up quickly,

"No, Oliver, please, no, I just got out of hospital." I begged, he came at me quickly but unfortunately for him, my chaser reflexes kicked in, I knocked it backwards, towards him, splattering it down his t-shirt.

"Bell!" he thundered. I laughed at him, stood there, ice-cream all over his clothing, "Right, that's it!"

I tried to run, but my giggling had left me weak and defenceless. He grabbed me into a bear-hug, I laughed even though I now had ice-cream smeared across my front now as well. I looked up into his face, he was grinning, but he'd somehow managed to get a blob of ice-cream on the very end of his nose. I burst into giggles again, laughing so hard it hurt. He grinned at me,

"I love your laugh, it's beautiful."

And my heart jumped.

* * *

Hi, guys.

Hope you had fun reading, reveiws are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody! Sorry about not updating sooner, I wasn't sure if I should leave it just at the end of the last chapter. But I finally picked up some emails and found that a couple of people had added this to their story alert. YAY!

So anyway, that inspired me and I wrote this, and it's dedicated to you guys.

Disclaimer: Story isn't mine, song isn't mine. Computer isn't mine.

* * *

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down__  
__You say you're fine, I know you better than that__  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

He smiled at me, I could feel my face starting burning, he was so gorgeous when he smiled. It was the very first time I'd seen him smile since he started dating _Her. _The drama queen, the tall, long legged blonde witch; the trophy girlfriend.

"So Katie, what do you think?"

"Hmm? Yeah I agree."

He chuckled,

"What?" I asked confused,

"I just asked if I should completely retire from Quidditch, become a hermit and move to China."

What? What are you talking about? No, you can't retire! Puddlemere needs you! I need you!" it slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, fortunately he didn't take me seriously,

"Honestly Katie," he laughed "You should see your face! Besides, I knew you weren't listening. I was joking. Now that I've got your attention, I was thinking of having my mother move in with Ash and me."

I gulped, this boy was braver than me. Ashleigh was not a girl willing to share her multimillion pound penthouse with anyone; I was surprised that she let Oliver live there, never mind him being her boyfriend, or the fact that he bought it.

"Yeah sure, you go for it."

He sighed, "I'm not sure it's working for us actually, she doesn't really get along with my mum."

_Yeah, I bet she doesn't_

Oliver's mum and I had, had several long discussions about that girl. Trust me when I say that the feeling was mutual. Oliver's mum thought she was using him, and _She_ thought Amanda was a 'selfish old hag,' who was 'holding him back' from his 'true potential' as a Quidditch star. Their mutual hatred was wearing Oliver down,

"It's just that… I don't think… well, I'm not sure London is the best place for Mum, I was thinking of selling the penthouse, and buying a place in Scotland, it would be best for Mum. I just don't know if Ashleigh would be comfortable with it."

_I take it back, this boy isn't brave, he's suicidal!_

I turned my head to look at him and opened my mouth, closing it when I saw his face. Deep, dark bags surrounded his eyes.

"Hey, Oliver. Are you alright?"

He looked startled, then turned his head away,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say a word. If he thought he could lie to me, he was mistaken, I knew him far too well for that.

"Anyway Katie, it's been good talking to you again, but I've got to go. I'm meeting Ashleigh, I'm taking her out tonight, fancy restaurant an all that."

He smiled widely, "I'm going to propose Katie. Tonight."

I choked on the chocolate cake, I was eating. Oliver, _My_ Oliver, was proposing to a girl tonight, and that girl wasn't me.

He hadn't noticed my discomfort, and carried on talking, "I figured that Ash' might be willing to sell the penthouse, especially if her and Mum will be becoming family. I'll buy a family house, for all of us."

My eyes had become a little watery; it was the cake, it must have been.

* * *

_She wears High heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I went home that night. I didn't cry, I refused to cry. I remembered the last Quidditch match I'd been to. It was Puddlemere Vs. Appleby Arrows. I'd been able to see his girlfriend from where I had sat. She had cheered wildly when Puddlemere scored, and went mad when Oliver had saved a goal, yet again. I had

wondered at the time, why Oliver always seemed to choose girlfriends who were similar to his ex's, they all seemed to be the same girl. And that girl wasnothing like me. She was allowed to sit with all the other players girlfriends and wives, I was stuck with just being one of the crowd. I remembered

thinking that it just wasn't fair. I'd known him longer, he was my best friend, yet she was the one who was allowed to sit there, whilst I didn't even get a special ticket to the game. I was so far away that I barely saw it.

But I definitely saw that bludger slam into his skull, I certainly saw him fall off his Firebolt. I remember wanting to run to him, pick him up, make sure he was alive.

"I'm sorry Miss. Only Family and Friends allowed to see the players."

I am 'friends', I wanted to scream, I'm practically family.

I'd not seen him since until today. And now he was getting married.

I sat there, in the dark, for a while. Until I heard a knock at the door, I didn't go the door, I hoped they'd go away, I didn't want visitors. Unfortunately, whoever it was had a key.

"Katie? I know you're in here." It was Leanne, apart from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she was the only person who I'd kept in touch with since leaving Hogwarts.

She walked in and saw me, curled up on the couch.

"Oh Katie, what's wrong?"

She sat down next to me and gave me a hug. I cried then and sobbed out Oliver's news.

"I thought that maybe one day he'd realise that I could be his girlfriend, it would have been just like a story. I mean, I've known him since… well, forever. He's my best friend, or he was." I sobbed.

"Shush, shush. It's ok Katie. There, there. You cry it all out." She held me, whilst I poured my heart out.

"Katie, you've been pining for Oliver since your 3rd year. This might be a bad time to mention it, but you've got to move on."

"This is life, it hurts, yes I know, it sucks as well, but that's the way it is."

"I don't want it to be like this."

"I know, I know, but there's nothing either me or you can do about it."

I brightened up, "Hey, maybe I could…"

Leanne, interrupted, "Do you think Oliver would still like you if you killed his girlfriend… fiancé?"

I burst into a fresh set of tears.

* * *

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, you wanted a happy ending, so I wrote you a happy ending. I hope you like it. I wasn't really sure that I'd be able to write a decent happy ending, as I felt the story would end on a sad note, fortunately for you guys, you wanted a happy ending, and it appeared. I was quite surprised, but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated!

I'm sorry this is a bit late, I wanted to write it earlier, but the world was conspiring against me. Then I finally got it finished, woke up the next day to find I had no internet. But all's well now. :)

Disclaimer: IT'S ALL MINE! Ok, so it's not really.

* * *

(The italics are Katie's thoughts; unless they're the song lyrics)

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I decided that Leanne was right, it was about time I got over Oliver, crying wasn't going to fix my problem; he wasn't the only guy in the world after all.

_But he's the only guy you want. _

My brain thought, betraying me.

_Shut it._

Eventually I managed to get to sleep. I wouldn't say I cried myself to sleep, but I came close.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll begin my life again, a life without Oliver Wood. _

**Knock, Knock, Knock. **

I woke with a start,

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

There it was again, I wasn't dreaming after all.

**Knock, Knock, Knock. **

Someone was persistent; I reached over to my alarm clock, 00.17am it read.

I groaned, who on earth would be knocking on my door at this time? I couldn't possibly know them. Maybe they'll see they've got the wrong door and leave me alone, I thought hopefully.

**Knock, Knock, Knock. **

Or maybe not.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

Fine, fine, I'm coming, it better be worth it, I thought grudgingly. I'm going to be very annoyed if that's Leanne and she's forgotten her keys or something.

Whoever it was kept on knocking.

My eyes wouldn't focus properly and I couldn't find my door keys.

**Knock, Knock, Knock. **

"Wait a minute!" I half shouted at my mystery visitor, "I'll just find my keys," I tried to reach out to the light switch, and missed, then realising that if I turned on the light I'd end up blinding myself, I decided that it was probably better if I left it off. Instead I tried to reach out for the small table by the door, it usually had my keys on it, unfortunately I missed and hit my fingers on the edge of the table.

"Ouch!"

I tried to 'hug' my bruised fingers, and hit them instead on a thin stick of wood. My wand. I cursed myself for being so stupid,

"Lumos." I whispered. Then "Alohomora."

The door opened with a click, and to my greatest astonishment, there stood a tired, dishevelled Oliver Wood. I stood there in shock, for a couple of seconds; he was the very last person I expected to see here, at my apartment.

"Erm, Hi Oliver?" I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Katie… I…Kate… can I come in?" he asked finally.

Surprised, I allowed him to enter.

He walked in and sat on my couch,

I followed him in, and closed the front door. I sat down on the couch next to him, he didn't seem to notice, his head in his hands.

"Oliver?" I asked quietly, "Erm, are you okay?"

He didn't reply, so I tried again.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me, and replied just three words.

"She said no."

"Oh." I wasn't sure how to reply. I leant back on the couch, and we sat there in silence for a while. Why did she say no? How could she say no? What happened? I wanted answers. But anyone who knows Oliver Wood knows that he's not the easiest person to get answers out of, especially when distressed, I remember once after we lost a Quidditch match, he tried to drown himself in the showers.

"Do you want some ice-cream?"

He looked up at me, puzzled "What?"

"Ice-cream," I was glad that it was dark, that way he couldn't see me blush.

"Erm, yeah, sure."

I walked into the kitchen, and over to the freezer, I pulled out a drawer and looked inside.

"Oliver, I've only got vanilla. Is that okay?"

He chuckled from the living room, "What, no chocolate?"

"No, I don't like chocolate, and if you haven't noticed, this is my apartment." I pulled out the ice-cream, stood up and closed the drawer and door with my foot.

He chuckled again, "I believe you'll find this is my apartment,"

"Yours?"

"Yeah mine. I believe I used to live here."

"Yeah, like a thousand years ago!" I brought out two bowls from the cupboard.

"Hey, you should be grateful that I still let you live here."

"What? I own it too you know." Getting two spoons out the drawer I carried them back into the living room.

"I owned it first."

I raised an eyebrow, "So this is what it comes down to? You owned it first?"

"But I did."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Here." I handed him a spoon and flopped down on the couch.

"You have the weirdest taste in the world at midnight, you know that?"

"Huh?" I mumbled through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"I mean, how many other people would let some guy come into their apartment, without question, and feed him ice-cream?"

"Loads?" I ventured. He laughed,

"No, not many." He took the tub of ice-cream from me, and forgetting the bowl he ate from straight the tub.

"What, you've done this before?"

"What? No!"

I laughed at him. He frowned at me, "Don't laugh, you're the one who doesn't own any chocolate ice-cream."

"Are you trying to tell me that you arrived at my apartment in the middle of the night, just to complain about my ice-cream?"

He stopped, the spoon halfway to his mouth. "No."

He didn't expound any further, the silence felt awkward.

"Hey," I said, standing up quickly, "I have something for you." I walked over to one of the drawers and opened it. Pulling out a wrapped parcel, I went back over to Oliver and sat down.

"Here, this was for your, erm, birthday, but I thought that I should give you it now. You know… I... erm...yeah, anyway here you go."

I handed him the red and gold parcel,

He smiled, "Gryffindor colours?"

I blushed, "Habit."

He laughed at my discomfort and opened it. It was 'The Snidgets' new album.

"How…?"

"You, um, said it was your favourite band."

"Yeah, but how did you find it? I looked everywhere for their new album!"

"My cousin's their producer, so he got me a CD."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He smiled at me again and we fell back into the awkward silence. My clock chimed; 1 o'clock.

I opened my mouth to speak, so did Oliver.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

We grinned at each other.

"Erm, I guess that answers my question then," he grinned.

"Yeah, I'll just clear the stuff from your old room; I've kind of been using it for storage and somewhere to put things when people come round, so it's a bit messy."

I got up from the couch, Oliver followed, we walked through the down the small hall until we reached a white door, I turned the handle and opened it, leading to what had been Oliver's room,

"Katie!" He exclaimed, affronted. "Don't you ever clean?"

"Hey! I do! Just, maybe not in here." I muttered the last sentence.

"I can see that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just let me clear some stuff, then you can sleep in here."

He grumbled a bit, "Honestly Katie, I moved out barely a week ago and you turn my room into a dumping ground for all your stuff!"

"A week? Oliver you haven't lived here for two years." I picked up some clothing from off the bed and put it in the laundry basket.

"Really?" He asked, frowning, "That long?"

"Yeah, really." I told him, trying to clear the floor, "Here, you can help." I dumped some rubbish into his arms.

"Wow, I hadn't realised it was that long." He sat down on the almost clear bed, and dumped the things in his arms, down next to him. "Really two years?"

"Yes, really, two years! Get up."

He just sat on the bed, not listening.

"Oliver! Get up and help!" I tried to pull the duvet out from under him, but he was far too heavy, and I fell backwards instead. "Ouch!"

He laughed, "I missed you Katie." He offered out his hand, and helped me up. I sat next to him on the bed, "Oliver? Why did you come here tonight?"

"Ashleigh."

I nodded, "Yeah, I figured. What happened?"

He sighed "She said no."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know? I just said that I thought it was time to settle down, that I was thinking of selling the penthouse and buying a place up in Scotland, somewhere to raise a family and somewhere where my mother could move in with us. She stood up, screamed at me, and stormed out. I didn't have anywhere else to go; I couldn't go back to the penthouse, I couldn't bother my mother at this time of a night, and then I thought of here. I always did like this apartment."

He gave me a small smile, "You don't mind do you?"

"Well, I would have liked a little bit of notice, but I'll be alright."

"Thanks Katie, you're a good friend."

"Erm, I better be going," I said, "You really should get some sleep,_ I _ really should get some sleep!"

"'Night Katie!" he called, as a walked out the door,

"Goodnight Oliver." I closed the door behind me, "Good Night."

I woke in the morning to the smell of bacon, burnt bacon, but bacon nevertheless. I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"Hey! Good morning sleeping beauty!"

"'Morning."

"I'm cooking breakfast." He said cheerfully.

"Mm, I can see…smell, you do know it's burning, don't you?"

"Nah, that's just well cooked." He protested.

"Yeah," I pulled out the grill pan, the bacon was black.

"See, I told you, well cooked!"

"Yeah, lovely."

He finished, 'making' breakfast and we sat down together, to eat it. I couldn't help but notice he looked much more at ease than the night before.

"So how are you this morning?" I asked,

"Better, actually, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"How about…?" I left the question hanging.

"No, it's alright, I was thinking about it last night, I don't think we… well… I'm thinking of breaking up with Ashleigh."

I spluttered, "What?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe-maybe I was wrong, maybe Ashleigh and I…I don't think it's working, we want different things, besides," he grimaced, "I don't think my mum likes her."

"Really? I'd have never known." I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled quietly, "Yeah, I know. It's just I thought she'd be the one, you know? I used to dream that one day I'd find a girl, we'd settle down, have a family. I could provide for mum." He looked away.

"You know, I never pictured you as a family guy," I told him, waving my fork in his face. He smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I know. Not really what people think when they see me. It's just that, I grew up without dad being there; it was pretty tough on mum. I didn't have any siblings, it would be nice to grow the family."

"You know, you sound just like Harry? He used to complain about not having a family either."

"Harry?"

"Potter."

"Oh, I never thought about it like that, we're pretty much in the same situation."

"What, you killed You-know-who?"

He rolled his eyes, and we got down to business; finishing breakfast. I finished first, mainly because I didn't have second helpings, or third, or fourth. I put the plates in the sink and flicked my wand, causing them to start washing themselves.

"Thanks Katie, for letting me stay, and breakfast." He smiled, "I'd better be going, I've got things I need to do." He walked to the front door, opened it and stepped out into the foyer.

"See you 'round Katie?"

I smiling, I closed my eyes and nodded,

He looked relieved for some reason, and grinned at me. "Good,"

"See you Oliver,"

"Yeah," He turned around to apparate,

"Oh, wait, Oliver! You forgot something!"

I rushed back into the apartment, and came back with his CD,

"Oh yeah, thanks." He flashed me a dazzling smile, and apparated away.

I stood at the door for a few seconds after he'd vanished.

_Oh, you got it bad!_

Shut up.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I closed the door, and went back to the kitchen; the plates had finished washing themselves, so I dried them with a flick of my wand, and put them back into the cupboards in which they lived. It was chilly outside, so I made a cup of hot chocolate. It was Saturday morning, and I didn't have to go to work until 2pm, so I had the morning to myself. I decided to take a walk, to clear my mind and think about what Oliver had told me about Ashleigh. I picked up my favourite blue coat and apparated to a nearby park. The chill autumn air froze my breath, and I watched as is turned to smoke. I smiled as it reminded me of mornings at Hogwarts, especially when Oliver had made us have early morning Quidditch practices. I frowned slightly at the reminder of why I'd come on such a cold morning. As I trudged along the gravel path, I suddenly realised that I'd forgotten my gloves, so I quickly shoved my frozen fingers inside my pockets. The park was fairly quiet, and I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice anyone who might have been there.

_Maybe Leanne's right, _I thought to myself, _it is time I moved on with my life. _

I smiled as I thought about the night before; it had been like old times, almost, before Oliver had moved out, before he's become _engaged._ The smile morphed into a frown again. The more I thought about it the less fair it seemed, I was the one who had always been there for him, I was the one who knew more about him, and I was pretty confident that I cared more about him than his _fiancée_ did. Why could he not see this? I suddenly felt angry with, well, with myself, with Oliver, with life. A stone got in the way of my boot, and I kicked it angrily.

"Hey, what's that stone ever done to you?"

I stopped instantly, _There is no way…_

I looked up at the owner of the voice, and sure enough, it belonged to a certain; well known, handsome, recently almost engaged, Quidditch player.

"Hey Katie!"

I stood there, like an idiot, mouth open.

"What?" He grinned.

"What?… why?… what?"

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He was still grinning, and seemed in a much better mood than the night before. I tried to answer him, but I was just too shocked. So instead of waiting for an answer, he whipped my favourite hat from off my head, and ran.

"How old are you? Three?" I found my voice instantly. There was no way he was getting away with this, I chased after him, I could see the cream material bobbing up and down in his hand, and tried to catch him. Unfortunately nature had given the boy a pair of damn long legs, and he was using them to his full advantage. Not used to the sudden sprint, my body rebelled, and I was forced to sit down on a nearby bench, complete with a stitch in my side, and panting heavily.

I heard him jog up before I saw him.

"Katie?" He didn't even have the decency to sound out of breath. I tried to quickly grab my hat, but he was too far away, and I missed.

"Nice try," and he moved it even further out of my short reach, "But that's cheating." He sat down on the bench next to me instead.

"Oliver, the hat." I put out my hand. He gave it back, grudgingly and I put it back on my head, then I looked at him.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"It's a public park!" He exclaimed, "I'm allowed to be here."

I looked at him pointedly,

"Fine, actually I came to find you."

I was stunned, it wasn't the answer I'd been expecting,

"But…why?" I asked in astonishment.

He gave a small smile, "I broke it off with Ashleigh," he explained,

I swear, my eyebrows have never been higher than they were then.

"I just…well… I really think it wasn't working." He smiled at me, "It's really your fault you know,"  
I was perplexed,

"But I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, he chuckled at my expression.

"I went back to the penthouse this morning, and Ashleigh was there yelling at me, wanting to know where I'd been. I told her I'd spent the night with you."

"You did what?" I could feel my face turning bright red, "Oliver! Do you have any idea how bad that sounds! She's your girlfriend! She's bound to think the worst!"

He laughed at me, "Yeah, that might have happened. Actually, she shouted at me, telling me that if I was going to spend the night with another woman, I could go and marry that woman instead. I told her I agreed, and broke it all off. I was getting pretty tired of being shouted at all the time anyway." He added as an almost after thought.

I was speechless,

"Oliver!" I squeaked. He grinned at my discomfort.

"She was right you know," I looked at him, puzzled.

"It was on my mind, last night. Who's the one I always turn to if I need help? Who is always willing to drop everything and give that help? The one who looks out for me? Who has never missed one of my matches, even though she had just come out of hospital? Who has been with me through thick and thin? Was my friend when I wasn't a famous Quidditch star? Who is the one whom I can turn to in the middle of the night, who I know won't ask any questions, and will still give me somewhere to stay? Who is the one I tell everything to? Who's the person who knows more about me than any living person, besides my mother? And who is my very best friend? Who? Do you know of anyone who fits that description Katie?" He tilted his head slightly to look at me, with a sly grin on his face.

My own face was a furious red colour, I'm sure it went lovely with my brown hair, but at least it was keeping me warm.

"So Katie? Would you be willing to give it a try?"

"Erm, as much as I like you Oliver, don't you think it's a bit soon to be getting married?"

"What?" His face turned as red as mine felt. I grinned, it was finally his turn to be embarrassed.

"No. Katie. That's not what I…" he floundered.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." And then I kissed him.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

It had become a ritual, since we became a couple two years previously. I would wait at the door as he got in from Quidditch practice and in return he would wait for me when I returned home after work. He had sold the penthouse, and moved back in with me, into the little apartment we'd first bought together. It had a nice homely feel about it, I hadn't noticed it's absence until Oliver moved back in, but I certainly noticed its return. Amanda, Oliver's mother had been ecstatic when we told her about the two of us. She'd hugged us both, congratulated us, especially me, for waiting for him for so long. I think it's the Wood's purpose in life to embarrass me as much as is humanely possible.

I apparated to the front door of the apartment, Oliver was stood there waiting for me, a smile and a single white rose in his hand, leaning against the door-frame. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, kissed him and thanked him for the gift. He just smiled, and kissed me back.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go for a walk." He smiled, but his eyes betrayed his nerves.

"Oh, sure, I'll just change and grab a coat." I hurried in to the apartment, showered quickly, dressed and grabbed my coat and boots.

"I thought you said you'd be quick!" he whined, already stood there in coat and shoes.

"I said nothing of the sort!" I told him, "Come on." I walk out through the doorway,

"Hey, hold up! I'm the instigator of this walk, I decide where we're going!" he said, running after me.

I laughed, "Fine, alright, Mr Instigator. Where are we going?"

"Secret."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted. He laughed, then waved his wand to lock the door.

"Hold on tightly."

I hate Side-Along Apparition, I always have. I felt relieved as we hit solid ground, and I looked at our surroundings. It was a park, the one where Oliver had asked me to be his girlfriend, the one where he'd taken me after I'd been released from St Mungo's. I smiled, he could be sweet when he wanted to be. I turned to look at his face, there was no smile, and he looked completely serious. It frightened me a little, I was about to ask him what was wrong, when he opened his mouth.

"Katie," he said, "I have something very, very important to ask you, and I want you to answer it truthfully."

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I watched as he knelt to the ground, and pulling out a little purple velvet box, he opened it and looked straight at me.

"Have you ever thought?" He asked, "That maybe, just maybe, you belong with me?"

* * *

I let my sister read this first, and she thinks the ending is a bit lame. I agree, but I think it works with the song.

Review.

Please.

I want to know what you think!


End file.
